


Calm

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, Sweet Sweet Fluff, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: A short sweet little thing for my dear friend, who has had a real rough day.





	Calm

It had been the epitome of a no good, very bad, terrible day for Avari. She had an order that needed to be taken to a far off corner for Dark, a place where his face wasn’t the most welcomed. 

Somewhere between her start and end point, the majority of her order had been lost. 

Dark had been teaching her how to rip into the meat of the Void, just as he could, and she thought she’d been doing well as of recent. She really, really did. The place she was going was just...tricky to get to, even for Dark. It was a place that was truly overachieving for her, but she was so sure of her new talent that she became overconfident. 

As if the reception from the beings accepting the order from her wasn’t enough, her stomach was roiling with guilt, sure that she would get the same response from Dark. 

When she got back to his office, she was wringing her hands, and her stomach was in a cold pit. She was told though that he was not in his office, that he had to step out to deal with a client. 

This made it even worse. 

She decided to go into his office to leave him a long note, one that took her about thirty minutes of scratching out and wrinkling up and starting over. 

She went home after that and curled up on the couch, not even turning the lights on and let her emotions out. 

It wasn’t pretty, her the forcefield of power exploded for just a second and in result she broke a few framed photos and a blown glass vase. 

She just sat there though. Her emotions and the nasty thing in the back of her mind we’re eating away at her, and she didn’t even realize that she was crying until her tears began to drip down onto her wrung fingers. 

Then it all came out. 

Her shoulders began shaking and she sobbed, truly and fully, all of her pent up emotions taking over. 

It wasn’t until the dim light faded from the room and she heard the front door open and shut that she wiped her eyes and sniffled, shoulders still shaking a bit as she tried her best to regain her composure. 

“Darling?” She heard Dark’s smooth, low voice ring out clearly and she choked on another sob. “Vari? My love, where are you?” 

“Living room.” She called out quietly, her throat sore and voice shaky. She wiped her face on her shirt sleeve, hoping she could keep her composure when she saw the sure to be disappointed look on his face. 

There was nothing like that on his face though, and it confused her until she realized it. 

He must be so upset that he was emotionless towards her, and the idea of that was even more heartbreaking than disappointment. 

“You got my note then?” 

“I did.” He said, his voice far too warm for the horrible mistake that she had made. 

“Dark I-“ 

“Vari. My love. You’re so deep in your head that I can hardly even see you. Please, breathe and relax.” He said, kneeling down in front of her to clasp his hands over her kneecaps. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles, and his gaze was far more tender than she had even dreamed it would be. 

“But I LOST it, Dark. I lost almost ALL of it. They were SO upset with me, I didn’t mean, I thought I was going to be able to do it, I didn’t mean it, I swear-“ everything came out in a tumble before he tipped his chin up and let out a soft “shoosh” to her. 

“Love, I know. It was irresponsible of me to send you that far without accompanying you. I didn’t think it through well enough, you’ve been doing so well, I didn’t even realize that you were going THERE today.” He paused for a second and reached up to swipe away a stray tear from her cheek before continuing. “It will no longer be somewhere that I am dealing with, however. I received a very nasty call from them, and immediately left to break off all dealings with them. No one is to speak to you in that way, I will not tolerate it.” 

She was in shock. Not only was he not upset with her but he had cut ties with a very important client for her honor. 

“Dark I don’t know what to say?” She said, her voice cracking again as fat, hot tears streamed from her eyes again. 

“You don’t need to say anything, my love. I just need you to stop crying, because you’re breaking my poor little heart.” He said to her, his eyes sliding black as he gazed up at her with a tender smile. 

She smiled at him and scrubbed the tears from her face. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting, Dark.” She said meekly, now blushing fiercely. 

He chuckled and stood up to kiss her forehead gently. 

“Stop that, you. Stay here, I’m going to run you a bath, okay?” 

She was flabbergasted. 

How in all of the realms did she manage to land the most kind, caring, gentle being in the entirety of existence? 

He flitted away, flexing his powers a tiny bit and within moments he was right back downstairs with her. 

“Let’s go love, we need to get you relaxed, and I’m going to make something for dinner while you’re in there, alright?” 

She only nodded, her heart soaring. She had no idea how she deserved him, but he was well and truly hers. 

He had made the bath hot and bubbly, and it smelled heady, like spiced vanilla and lavender and jasmine, meaning that he must have put some kind of oils in it to soothe her nerves. She undressed slowly and sank into the hot water as he gathered a few towels and cloths and soaps for her, giving her a wonderful variety to choose from. 

“I’m going to get supper started. You just sink in and relax, okay?” 

She nodded and indeed did sink down into the hot bubbling water. It was lovely, it really was and she was even able to sigh and let the stress out of her body after a few moments. By the time she was thoroughly red and just bordering pruney, she got out and wrapped herself in the fluffiest white robe, and slipped on a pair of warm slippers before heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

When she got there, it warmed her heart when she saw him making the most comforting foods for her. Pan fried chicken, with a handful of herbs and spices, and the crispiest skin, and the fluffiest thick mashed potatoes. She even saw him getting things out to start a thick gravy for it too and she just grinned when he turned around. 

“I love you, do you know that?” She asked him with a slow tender smile. 

“Might have heard it once or twice, now that you mention it. C’mere, let me kiss you.” 

She did as he asked and smiled softly into the slow, deep kiss until he pushed her back and directed her to the table. 

“Go, sit down, I’m almost done here.” He said to her, winking at her slyly. 

She did, not wanting to argue, but not before pouring them some of the iced tea from the refrigerator. 

Within minutes he was over there with her, setting plates down and leaning in to kiss her forehead one more time. 

“I love you so much, Avari,” He murmured, eyes black and soft and tender. 

“I love you too, Dark, more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
